Broken
by UnknownWindowToTheSoul
Summary: A girl who used to be in Phantom Lord is transferred to Fairy Tail. She has been hurt both physically and mentally by the things she has seen and done. Will Fairy Tail help her heal? Or will the girl betray them? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A girl walked into the guild Phantom Lord. She had a gaunt face and lifeless eyes, and her outfit was hidden behind a black cloak. Her limp hair was dirty, and she was bleeding in a few places, but didn't seem to care. Everyone either ignored her or avoided her. The ones who avoided whispered to others.

"I didn't think she would be back already!" some muttered. Others just insulted her under their breaths. The girl could hear every word, but she ignored them. She was heading toward the job request board before a man called out to her.

"Hey, Trash!" Totomaru called. "Master wants to see you!"

The girl, named Trash, just nodded and slipped into the master's office. When in there, she saw Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer like she herself was the Earth Dragon Slayer, and all of the Elemental Four. Juvia was the only one who smiled at her. Trash liked Juvia. She was much nicer then the others.

Trash turned to the master, Jose, before bowing and muttering "Master, you called for me?" Her voice was hoarse from lack of use, but the master did not seem to mind.

"We are attacking Fairy Tail to get Lucy Heartphillia." Jose paused. If he was waiting for a reaction, he didn't get one. "You'll be accompanying Gajeel to go and give them a warning-" He was suddenly interrupted by Gajeel.

"What!? I have to go with that freak?" He yelled, before calming himself and muttering sorry to the master.

"As I was saying," Jose cleared his throat. "trash, you will go along with Gajeel first to give a warning, and then with Juvia to capture Lucy."

Trash nodded to show her understanding before leaving the room, barely missing a spiteful kick from Gajeel. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Juvia. Immediately her face softened. Juvia never bullied her or avoided her and they became...not friends, but acquaintances.

"I'm sorry for Gajeel-kun's behavior, T-chan." she apologized, bowing. Juvia never called her Trash, something she secretly was happy about. Juvia was probably the only person she could trust in the guild.

"It's fine." Trash said, brushing away her apologies. She then abruptly turned and left. Juvia, who was used to this, just sighed.

"T- chan really needs to lighten up more." she muttered, shaking her head.

 **{}{}{}{}{}Time Skip{}{}{}{}{}**

Me and Gajeel walked silently towards Magnolia, where Fairy Tail was. The only sound either of us have made is Gajeels' barfing. It was slightly annoying, and all I really wanted to do was punch him in the stomach, but I held back. _We have a job to do_ , I reprimanded myself. Not that I wanted to do it.

We arrived in the middle of the night. Gajeel started of by using his Iron Poles to destroy the guild. I nullified the sound he was making to make sure no one noticed us. I then carved our symbol on the floor in front of the now ruined guild, and was wondering how this counted as warning Fairy Tail. I mean, it was just the destruction of a building.

I placed a video lacryma to record Fairy Tail's reaction. Master Jose wanted to make sure the Fairies were properly crushed. I bared my teeth at the ravaged guild as we left. This was gonna be interesting.

 **{}{}{}{}{}Time Skip{}{}{}{}{}**

We returned to Magnolia later. Master wanted more pain to be wrecked on Fairy Tail, so we attacked 3 mages who were leaving the guild. They were very weak. I didn't participate in the mauling of them or pinning them up. I just watched and made sure no one bothered us.

I still was doubtful this would create enough of a reaction from the fairies. After all, guilds only care about the strongest, and these 3 were weak. So I drew the Phantom Lord symbol on each of them. That should spark a reaction. I didn't leave a lacryma this time though, because Master was sure this would work.

Now we get ready for battle. Little did we know the battle would come to us.

 **{}{}{}{}{}Time Skip{}{}{}{}{}**

Me and Juvia walked down the streets of Magnolia, looking for that Heartphillia girl. We weren't completely silent, but we didn't talk much. We knew what the consequences would be if we didn't finish.

At first Juvia tried to make small talk with me, but my answers were short and clipped, so she gave up. This reminded me of when I first met her.

_FLASHBACK_

 _I entered the guild, still getting distrustful looks from some of the members. I just joined yesterday and didn't know many of the members, but the few I did know were not very nice. I sat at the bar just staring of into space when someone poked me in the shoulder. I turned around to see that it was a blue haired mage holding an umbrella. She looked kind of nice compared to the other girls._

 _"Hello, Juvia wishes to know if you are a newcomer!" She smiles a little, her smile fading when I don't reply. "So whats your name?" she pressed on._

 _"Trash." I muttered. "And yes I did." Juvia kept on asking questions. I didn't answer most of them. I noticed she never once said my name and wondered why. I was just about to voice my question when someone else walked up._

 _A blonde walked up to us with a smirk on her face._

 _"So your name is Trash?" She laughed. "It suits you." I ignored her comments, but was surprised when Juvia didn't. She stood up and blasted the girl with some water. So she's a water mage._

 _"Don't tease T-chan!" she glared. I raised an eyebrow._

 _"T-chan?" I echoed._

 _Juvia looked at me with embarrassment. "Juvia is sorry! Juvia just would rather call you T-chan then your real name!"_

 _"It's fine." I assured. I started asking her a few questions like she did with me before._

 _The annoyed blonde yelled "Hey! Don't just ignore me!" We kept on talking._

 _It was the start of our friendship._

_FLASHBACK END_

I blinked, coming out of my reverie as a certain Lucy Heartphillia came into view. Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia didn't seem to notice it was the Heartphillia girl and after seeing her, kept walking.

"Drip Drop." she muttered. She's been doing that a lot.

"Juvia." I called softly. "You forgot our target." I motioned towards Heartphillia, who for some reason had the Gate of the Dog open. Heartphillia looked surprised. She probably didn't see me, and seemed a little confused at my use of the word 'target'. Juvia turned around and stared at Heartphillia, who was getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Water Lock." Juvia muttered, and a ball of water encased Heartphillia. To her credit, she did struggle, but after a few seconds the blue dog's gate closed, and I knew it was over. Sure enough, a few seconds later she was out. I wanted to laugh at how easy it was but of course I didn't. It would be...unsightly if I laughed. Anything like laughter is a weakness, after all. That was taught to me a long time ago...

 **{}{}{}{}{}Time Skip{}{}{}{}{}**

I was sitting at the bar when I was called to the master's office.

After entering I bowed and waited for him to speak.

"While you were away, Trash, you missed Fairy Tail coming to attack us." He stated bluntly. "We defeated them of course."

I nodded, not very surprised by this info. I learned that Fairy Tail was the kind of weak guild that cared about their nakama. Nakama was and will never be in my vocabulary. I still wasn't exactly sure what it meant. Something about... friends?

"But that's beside the point." Master Jose continued, smiling slightly. "We are going to attack Fairy Tail, and we are bringing our guild with us."

This may not make sense to most, but I understood completely. "When?" I questioned.

His smile grew as he replied, turning into a smirk. "Tomorrow."

 **{}{}{}{}{}Time Skip{}{}{}{}{}**

I watched the battle from afar. I was ordered to only interfere if some Fairies got into the guild and were to close to the Master. I was to powerful to waste my magic on the front lines. Obviously.

I saw Titania take Jupiter's hit, but collapsed immediately afterwards. While she seemed pretty powerful to most when she took the hit, to me she had just upped my opinion of her from an ant to a moth. I knew I could easily beat her. I may be immodest for thinking that, but I believed I wasn't bragging, just stating fact.

I noticed that most stayed in front of the guild, fighting the shades. I shook my head. Didn't they know those shades only took a fraction of Masters power, and he could literally summon an unlimited amount of shades? They should just create a barrier instead and focus on stopping Jupiter from firing again.

I turned my attention on a pink haired mage with a blue cat entered the guild. He managed to defeat the Phantom Lord guarding the cannon, and destroyed it. No point in that. I looked back at where I last saw Titania, and saw she was moving towards the guild. Slightly impressing, considering the moth lost a wing when she was hit by Jupiter.

I saw the Pinkie fighting Gajeel, who was getting the best of him, until Heartphillia helped Pinkie out by providing fire with what looked like Sagittarius. I was slightly glad I didn't fight her. I have a long history with Celestial Spirits.

Pinkie ended up beating Gajeel, though I considered it a tie since he ended up being immobilized. I knew Gajeel was in for it because he lost. Master does not take lightly to losses. I quickly teleported into the fight scene. Pinkie gaped at me, sniffing at something.

"Your a dragon slayer too!" He exclaimed. Heartphillia looked a little shocked. I got a little irritated at that. It's not like Pinkie and Gajeel were the only dragon slayers in the guild.

I quickly sent a Earth Dragon Roar at him to shut him up, making sure it was at it's lowest level. He still yelped a bit and Heartphillia glared at me.

"What? I was being soft." I said, still annoyed. Heartphillia looked like she wanted to argue, but I cut her off.

"You know, Masters going to punish you for losing right?" I looked at Gajeel. I knew that even though he was heavily injured, he could still here me. I picked him up and hoisted over my shoulder. "I wonder what that Ryos kid of yours will say when he sees the state you are in now."

Gajeel looked like he was about to growl at me, but couldn't.

"Tr...ash..." was all he managed to say. Heartphillia looked at me, confused. Well, I had no intention of helping her out.

"Ciao." I said, then teleported to a safe spot to drop Gajeel off, before teleporting back to where I was before.

I turned back to Titania, who was getting closer to the master. Finally I get my chance to battle. The second Titania walked into the same room as Master I teleported to that room.

"Trash! How nice of you to join us." Master Jose said. Titania looked a little confused at my name.

"Who's trash?" she asked Master.

"Her." Master pointed at me.

"You call your guild members trash?" Titania said disbelievingly. I mentally sighed. She misunderstood. "I'll crush you for that!"

" Go ahead. But first you must defeat Trash." Master said smugly. " And she is equal to your Gildarts."

Titania's eyes widened for a minute before narrowing again. "I do not care. I am doing this for my nakama!" With that she swung herself at me.

I lazily flicked my hand at her and a column of dirt rose and smacked her sword out of her hand before knocking in the face. Then immediately plants rose and coiled around her. She seemed shocked at being captured so quickly.

She requipped to a different sword, trying to slash through the vines but they held strong. It squeezed her tighter and tighter while I just looked on with lifeless eyes.

I suddenly asked Master a question, ignoring the mage struggling in the vines.

"Gajeel lost. Will I have to punish him Master?"

"Yes."

This seemed to enrage Titania even more. Suddenly she slashed through her bindings. As she stood there panting, I knew that she had used her strongest sword to get out. She was about to attack me when a short old man stormed in.

"M-Master?" Titania asked, shocked. This was Fairy Tail's Master?

"Get out. And take Natsu with you." He ordered. Titania nodded and picked up Pinkie, who I didn't even see before, and left. I could hear Pinkies' protests as they walked out. I didn't make any move to stop them, something I slightly regretted doing later.

"Trash!" Master Jose spit at me. "Why did you just let them leave?!"

"I'm sorry and I accept my punishment." I bowed in apology, though I really was annoyed at him for blaming me. He could've done it himself.

"Shadow Tornado Slash." He said calmly pointing at me. I was attacked by what looked like a tornado made out of shadows. It enveloped me and dimmed my senses. I could barely hear the Fairy Tail master yelling something at Master Jose about attacking me. This left me puzzled. Don't all guild masters do this?

Finally the tornado dissipated, leaving me struggling to stand up from the multiple cuts and bruises on my body. Great, more scars to add to my collection. I then remembered Master was watching me and immediately stood up straight. Don't show weakness, ever.

"You may leave now, Trash." Master Jose said, not looking at me, but at the Fairy Tail Master.

I nodded and left the room. I heard sounds of battle behind me, but didn't turn bask. Suddenly a bright light flowed out of the room enveloping me and everything else I could see. I frowned. This wasn't Master's magic.

I was curious to see what happened and peeked back into the room. There on the floor was our oh-so-powerful guild master.


	3. Chapter 3

While I was a little shocked about that tiny old man defeating Master Jose, I set my face into a mask of indifference.

"Sir." I said, gaining the man's attention. He looked surprised to see me there. "Are you going to turn us over to the council?"

He sighed. "No child. Call me Makarov." I nodded.

"Where's is the nearest hospital?" I asked.

"Just go to our guild's infirmary, and tell them I sent you." He replied. He looked like he wasn't paying much attention to my response, so I went ahead a nd tried to find Fairy Tail. Once I could see it, I teleported down there into a crowd of fairies. They seemed surprised that I was there. Most didn't recognize me, but Titania certainly did.

"You!" She tried to get up and charge at me, but her injuries prevented her from doing so.

"Relax." I said, holding up my hand. "Makarov allowed me to come here." They seemed to calm down slightly, but were still suspicious.

I turned to a white haired girl who seemed to be in charge of the infirmary.

"Am I allowed to use one or two beds for my guild mates or are none available?"

"Sorry, we can't spare any right now. You can put them outside." the girl answered, seemingly nervous. I nodded and headed outside.

Once found a place to put them, I teleported towards where Gajeel was first. He was awake, but couldn't walk very well, so I grabbed him and teleported him to the clearing I found. He mumbled and cursed a little when I put him down, but didn't move. I repeated this process with several other members, such as the Elemental 4. after I finished teleporting everyone, I was breathing heavily. I teleported way too much today.

I looked around the clearing and noticed a small group of Fairies were watching me. Probably because they didn't trust me yet.

I set to checking everyone's health. The few awake watched me warily as I did so. I wasn't very trustworthy in the guild. It seemed no one is in the danger of dying yet, though few had serious cuts and bruises. By now a crowd had built. A few seemed confused. They probably wondering how I'd heal them without any medicine.

I looked at the clearing and realized that the space I was on was made of cement. How was I supposed to get dirt? Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey." I called, walking toward the Fairies. They tensed up as if I was going to fight them. "Chill. All I'm wondering is if you could help[ me find some dirt." They seemed shaken by my odd request. It was silent for a while, as if they were debating whether or not to help me.

"All I need it for is to help my guild mates! I'm not going to attack you." I explained exasperatingly.

"There is some over in the forest." Heartphillia spoke up. "I'll go with you to...help." She probably said that to pacify the others who did not seem to like us going into the forest.

"I'll accompany you." Titania said. "Everyone else, stay and watch over them." She nodded toward the people on the ground. I ignored her and walked towards the forest. An uncomfortable silence filled the air as we walked. I was fine with uncomfortable silence, but apparently Heartphillia wasn't.

"So...what's your name?" she asked. So she was going for Q and A. Yay.

" Trash." I replied shortly. She, liked many others, seemed both shocked and confused.

"So that's your actual name?" Titania cut in.

"Yes."

My short answers seemed to discourage them, and we once again walked in silence.

When we reached there, I knelt on the ground and put my hand on it. I closed my eyes and concentrated. A bucket made of plants and leaves grew out of the ground. Perfect.

I started digging up dirt to put in the bucket. To my surprise Heartphillia and Titania helped me, but I didn't say anything. Once done we headed back. Luckily, there were no questions from the other two.

When we reached the clearing, Heartphillia and Titania rejoined their group, while I walked towards my guild members. The Fairies shifted a little closer to see what I was doing.

I sat down next to a member and grabbed some dirt in my hands. I gently pressed the dirt against the wound and it started healing. I did this with a few others. I usually don't do this spell because of how much it wastes my energy, but some needed attention. By the third person I was breathing heavily, more so then before. Once I was done with everyone who needs it I felt like collapsing but of course I didn't.

I was about to rest a little when a bluenette called out to me.

"Um...don't you need to heal your bruises?" She looked at my cuts. "And I'm sorry if any of us did this to you." she added. Immediately whispers went around.

"Levy!" a pineapple man whispered to her. "She's the enemy!"

"Oh, none of Fairy Tail did this." I cut them off.

"Huh?"

"I got these from my Master." I said. For some reason this provoked a round of gasps.

"W-why?" Someone asked. I couldn't see who it was.

"As punishment for letting him and Titania go." I pointed at Pinkie and Titania. "And I'm used to it, so I don't need to heal it."

They looked even more shocked at that.

"What?" I asked. "Don't all guild masters do that?"

 **{}{}{}{}{}Time Skip{}{}{}{}{}**

I left the council building wearily. I quickly walked towards Fairy Tail, making sure to pick up some dirt. I would need it later on.

After reaching the guild, I knocked on the guild doors. They opened, and everyone seemed surprised to see me there.

"I'm here from the council." I said, for some looked angry at me being here. "May I talk to Makarov?" A wave of protests followed when Titania got up to lead me there.

"Quiet!" Titania yelled, and the whole room fell silent. She took me to Makarov's office. She knocked on the door, and when Makarov called her in she opened it and we went inside.

"What brings you here?" Makarov said, slightly surprised by my appearance.

"The Council sent me." I was about to continue when Makarov cut in, dismissing Titania from the room. She looked like she was about to protest, but left anyway.

"A trial was held for Phantom Lord." I continued. "It was decided that instead of sending all of us to jail, they would disband our guild."

"Is that all?" Makarov asked.

"No." I replied I took a deep breath and kept going. "It was also decided that as a way to prevent hard feelings, one person from my guild would take one attack from each member of your guild, to release any built-up tension. It will happen tomorrow." I personally thought it was a horrible idea, but I didn't say that.

"Is that so?" Makarov asked, seemingly troubled by the idea. "Very well."

I was about to leave when Makarov called me back.

"Who from your guild is being sent?" he asked.

I turned and looked him in the eye. "Me."


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned as I woke up. Sunlight filtered through the tree's leaves, and hit me directly in the face. The ground was damp, and I was surprised to see myself soaking wet. Great, that means it rained.

I stood up and stretched, and tried to find a way to quickly dry off, but couldn't think of any. Oh well. I'll just ask for a towel when I get to Fairy Tail. I started on my way through the streets of Magnolia, ignoring any stares I got.

When I finally reached the guild, I opened the doors and walked in. I was immediately bombarded by glares in every direction, though a few seemed a little less hostile then the others, namely the bluenette's and Heartphillia's.

I saw Makarov in the corner of the bar and walked up to him.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Nearly. Can I have a towel to dry off?" I asked, wanting toget dry as soon as possible.

He nodded and the white haired girl from before came with a towel. I started to dry myself off.

"Why are you wet?" asked the girl with a sweet smile.

"Rain." I answered bluntly.

"But it only rained in the middle of the night." The girl was confused.

"Since Phantom was disbanded, I had no lodging and had to sleep outside."

"Oh." The girl said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, a flaming fist headed in my direction. I stopped it just before it hit my face. I glared at who's fist it was, and saw it was Pinkie's. I then turned to Makarov, still gripping Pinkie's fist.

"So we are starting already?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Makarov chuckled nervously before saying "No, that's just the way Natsu is. I haven't even told them yet." That explains why everyone was still so hostile to me.

"What're you talking about Gramps?" Pinkie-I mean Natsu-asked, still struggling to get out of my grip.

"I'll tell you." Makarov jumped onto the newly built stage and shouted for attention.

"Some of you may be wondering why there is a former Phantom Lord member here..." Makarov started. I tuned him out as I continued drying up after releasing Natsu.

"...if you have any questions, then she will answer them." Makarov pointed at me. I jerked my head to look at him. This wasn't part of the deal. Suddenly, an overwhelming amount of questions were shot at me.

"What's your name?" one asked.

"Trash." I replied. The guild fell silent for a second before continuing on.

"What's your favorite color?"

"That's irrelevant."

"Are we allowed to attack you with any of our attacks?"

"As long as it doesn't seriously maim me or kills me."

"How old are you?"

I hesitate before answering. "13." There was a shocked silence. Then everyone turned to Makarov.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" Titania shouted.

"Are we seriously supposed to attack a 13 year old?" Heartphillia asked.

"Calm down!" Makarov shouted. Everyone quieted. "I do not know why Phantom Lord sent a 13 year old. Ask her." All eyes turned to me.

"Well..." I played with the towel in my hands. " Everyone in the guild voted for me, so I'm the one who has to do it." Even Juvia did.

"Are you that unpopular?" A drunk brunette asked.

"Cana!" The white haired girl said reproachfully.

I went ahead and answered. "Yes. They'd back-stab me at the first chance."

"What kind of guild is that?" muttered Natsu.

"Anyway..." I tried changing the subject. "You ready to start?" A weak chorus of yes came. I frowned. Are they pitying me? Because I hate pity. It means you are weak.

We went outside and they stood in a circle around me. The first person to attack me was Titania. She just slashed one of her swords against my arm. I immediately could tell they were being soft on me. I narrowed my eyes and decided to rile them up.

"Just so you know, I helped Gajeel both destroy your guild and hang up those 3." I pointed at the bluenette and the two guys next to her. This definitely got them angry. If I had my magic, I would be able to take these attacks easily, but since I didn't, I got injured. I went ahead and let Titania go again, because her first attack was pretty weak. The stronger attacks were the ones from Titania, Natsu, an Ice Mage, and a few others that I forgot. Thus one blonde guy nearly killed me with his electric attack. I had to use my magic a little to make sure it didn't.

"That person tried to kill me!" I growled at Makarov, pointing at Blondie. Makarov started scolding Blondie. Next was Heartphillia's turn.

She called out Aquarius. Aquarius was about to soak me in water when I stopped her.

"Hi Aquarius." I said softly, slightly happy to see her.

"Trash?" Aquarius said surprised. "Everyone will be so happy to know you're okay!" she squealed, then disappeared back into the spirit world. Heartphillia looked confused.

"Just use a physical attack." I told her. She complied, and 'Lucy Kicked' me. What a dumb name. I didn't even move.

Later on I saw someone who was apparently named Loke.

"Wait." I said, surprised. "Aren't you Leo the Li-" Loke cut me of by putting his hand over my mouth.

"They don't know." He whispered, before attacking me with his rings.

After everyone was done attacking me, I tested all my limbs to see if they were working. I couldn't use my right arm because it was broken, but otherwise I was fine. I looked for my bucket of dirt, and groaned when I saw it knocked over. I painfully started to walk over there when someone touched my right arm. Stifling a yelp of pain, I turned around and saw it was the white haired girl with a few people behind her.

"Would you like some healing?" she asked gently.

"No, I'm fine." I responded, before turning around and finding myself face to face with Titania.

"You will go to the infirmary." She glared at me. I just walked past her.

"Are you sure?" asked Natsu. I kept on walking. "Hey! Don't just ignore me!" All of the sudden I felt something slam into my right arm.

I screamed at the pain, and collapsed. I could hear Titania and the white haired girl yelling at Natsu for hitting me. I saw yellow spots in front of my eyes. I tried to focus my vision, and to my relief, it worked. I then focused my magic on my right arm. It reduced the pain from feeling 'my hand was burned and then chopped off' to just chopped of.

I slowly got up and tried to walk off unseen, but by now a crowd has formed and they blocked my way. I heard Titania yelling for me from behind. In desperation I teleported away using the last of my magic. I appeared in a clearing where I saw Gajeel and Juvia talking with the rest of the Elemental 4. They were surprised to see me, and after recovering ran towards me.

I was still on the ground and tried to crawl to where there was some dirt. I saw Juvia go grab some and bring it back to me. I gratefully ate it, and sat against a tree to rest.

" So how did it go, Trash?" Gajeel smirked. I was instantly reminded of who I was with, and knew I couldn't show weakness, so I instantly stood up.

"Fine." I replied, ignoring Juvia's protests to sit down. "Your welcome by the way. Bye." I quickly walked away. They let me go.

I needed a plan. Since there's no more Phantom Lord I could join another guild. But I doubt there would be any guild to accept me. Maybe become a freelance mage? For some reason, that didn't appeal to me. I sighed. I'll think about this in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the face of a pink headed baka.

It seems, that after I left, Titania and the white haired girl, who I learned was named Mirajane, forced Natsu to come and apologize to me. Unfortunately for me, he decided that meant to come find me in the early morning, stick his face into my personal bubble, and yell in my ear until I woke up. I'm a very light sleeper, so I woke up at the first noise, but Natsu kept on yelling for _5 whole minutes_ until I managed to stop him.

Then of course, a wyvern decides to randomly attack us. How the hell did it even get here? I chose this forest because I thought it lacked monsters. I guess I was wrong.

So the wyvern catches me of guard, and manages to scrape my left arm, rendering it useless. Now I had two unusable arms. Great. Then Natsu let out a fire dragon roar, burning almost half of the forest. Goodbye, perfect sleeping spot.

Natsu sees the state of my arms, and insists that I go to his guilds infirmary. If this was any other guild, I may have gone. But since this was Fairy Tail, and I'm pretty sure Fairy Tail still hates me, I refused. But of course Natsu doesn't take no for an answer, and drags me over to the guild.

When we enter, Mirajane walks up to us, looking surprised when she saw me.

"Hey you two!" She then catches sight of my injuries. "What happened to your arms?"

Natsu starts explaining the story, omitting the fact that I got hurt because of how annoying and empty-headed he is.

Mirajane ushers me towards the infirmary. By now people had noticed me and crowded us, curious. The pain in my arms spiked whenever someone jostled them.

"Make way!" I heard Titania shout, and she cut through the crowd with Heartphillia and a raven haired mage behind her.

As Mirajane starts to tell what happened to them, I lay down on the bed, suddenly feeling very sleepy. My arms still burning, I fell asleep. The last thing I saw was Titania bonking Natsu on the head.

When I woke up, I felt woozy. Once my head cleared up, the first thing I noticed was that that the pain in my arms was mainly gone, and for some reason they felt slightly heavy. I looked down to see them wrapped in bandages.

"So your awake?" A voice says. I look up to see Mirajane. Remembering that I was utterly vulnerable in fromt of my former enemies, I quickly sat up, ignoring her protests.

"I'm fine. Just get me some dirt." I reply shortly. Mirajane nodded. Once she left, I started berating myself for falling asleep. How could I be so stupid to leave myself prone in front of all these people? It's even worse because I'm in Fairy Tail. Something is seriously wrong with me.

I realize that I wasn't in the soft, comfy bed of the infirmary anymore, and was instead laying down on one of the tables in the main guild hall, for whatever reason. Somehow, it wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought.

I lazily stare up at the ceiling, counting the wood boards. I ignored the din around me, instead choosing to work on restoring my magic. With my enhanced hearing, I can hear a few conversations being held, some of which are centered around me. None were very complimentary. I was not bothered, though. I mean, I am a former mage of an enemy guild, so obviously they wouldn't think nicely of me.

Mirajane came back when I was counting the 351st board. She held a bucket filled with some dirt, and gave it to me. I sniffed it. The dirt wasn't the rich kind I prefer, but it would do.

Muttering a quick thanks, I took a handful, and pressed it against my injuries. Almost instantaneously, the bruises and cuts disappeared. The arms would take a longer time, but they were already feeling better.

Under the pretense of healing myself, I observed Mirajane. She wasn't looking at me, but at the center of the guild, where a brawl was taking place. Instead of looking on in disgust, which is what the healer in Phantom Lord would do, she gazed on them fondly, even smiling when they started to use magic.

Is she crazy?

I shifted uncomfortably. This whole guild seemed a little on the weird side. I wonder when I'll be able to leave? Then a more concerning question came to me. Do I even want to leave? The second that came up I scowled and shook my head. Why was I thinking like that? Of course I want to leave. I must be going soft...

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was done healing until a soft hand came down on my shoulder. I immediately stiffened, vines traveling from my shoulder to up the person's arm, before stopping at the elbow when I realized who it is.

"Sorry." I grunted, retracting my vines. I half expected her to get mad at me, but instead Mirajane just smiled cheerfully. That smile was getting annoying.

"So you are all set?" asked Mirajane, still smiling.

"Yup." I made to get up, but Mirajane quickly pushed me down, seemingly not worried about the brawl that was getting wilder and wilder right behind her, and certainly not minding the bottle that nearly hit her head.

She- no, the whole guild- is definitely crazy.

After that comforting thought, I tried standing up, completely forgetting that I had already tried that. Mirajane was quick to push me down again, and I frowned at her.

"What?" I ask, my voice sounding a little more harsh then what I expected.

"You need rest." A stern look came over Mirajane's face.

"I'm fine." I protested.

"No you are not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

I realized that I was now arguing like a child. I needed some way to get out of here. So I forced myself to make a sigh that hopefully sounded like I was giving up.

"Fine." I replied, trying to sound frustrated. It honestly wasn't that hard. Mirajane seemed to buy it, and she smiled...again.

"Okay! I'm glad you chose to stay." Ignoring my disbelieving looks, she continued. "I'm going to go get some food. Stay right here." And with that, she left, navigating around the guild-wide fight as expertly as if she has been doing for years. In fact, she probably has.

Glad that Mirajane was so naive, I quickly glanced around to make sure no one was near. Once the area was clear, I activated my magic, frowning when I felt how low my reserves were. I'd have to speak aloud for this spell.

I think Mirajane sensed my rising magic, because she came running back, looking slightly worried.

"Teleport: Crocus." I mutter under my breath, Mirajane's shouts only slightly audible over the noise, despite my dragon slayer ears.

Just as Mirajane got within a few feet of me, with a few mages behind her, I disappeared in a flash of twisting green light.

* * *

I reappeared in the middle of a busy street.

Luckily, it was so crowded that almost no one noticed me. The few who did blinked slightly, staring at me in confusion, before shrugging and walking off. I guess mages were a regular occurrence.

Walking along with the flow of people surging forward, I observed my surroundings. The street was paved cobblestone, and was lined with bountiful flowers and dainty shops. There were a few trees here and there, all a bright green, but flowers seemed to be the main focus of nature here.

There were quite a few mages in the crowd that did nothing to hide they fact they could do magic. Actually, a lot of mages were helping maintain the flowers and shops, some floating over the crowd in bird-like flocks, causing those below to look up in slight wonder. It was obvious that it was a magic-centered city.

In the distance, I could see a golden roofed building. Isn't that called...Daimoutu Enbo? Or Damita Enbu? Whatever it is, it was huge.

I kept walking for a while, trying to figure out what to do. I had chosen the first city that popped into my mind. Now I should-

I froze, causing a few angry remarks to be thrown at me. I started walking to the shade as the first pangs of panic came. Once I was out of the way, I started pacing.

I had completely forgot! How could I forget?! It's been days since I was last there. I need to get back quick before he gets in trouble.

Bringing up the last few dregs of magic left, I muttered to myself.

"Stupid! Stupid!" I've been making to many mistakes recently. This whole Fairy Tail incident is not helping.

"Teleport: Kiane Forest" I said clearly after making sure I had enough magic to teleport and still be able to fight if needed.

I arrived in the middle of a clearing. Scanning it, I sighed in relief seeing that it happened to be the clearing with my house in it.

Striding to the fromt door, I flung it open and took a few steps inside.

"Hello?" I ask cautiously, noticing the dust that had collected over my absence. I walked through the compact living room, squeezing through the doorway that led to my kitchen. He must be in here.

"Hello?" I called out again, wishing to here something other then my own voice echoing through the halls. "Sun?"

A slight rustling was heard, and I nearly jumped. The noise sounded again, and I realized that it was in my bedroom. I cautiously creep closer, hearing voices coming from the room.

I place my hand on the door knob, and slowly turn it, wincing at the loud creaking noise it made. The rustling inside stops.

I slowly open the door, and the second I step inside, a dark object slammed into my stomach.

"TRAAAASH!"


End file.
